


A moment to breathe

by yunayoyoe



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: I don't know what to tag tbh, M/M, all you need to know is that this is an au where Jotaro neither has a wife nor jolyne, he's just studying down in florida and now hes in morioh helping out the duwang gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunayoyoe/pseuds/yunayoyoe
Summary: Jotaro is suddenly propelled back into the world of the bizarre once he sets foot in the small town of Morioh. Trying to balance his new life as an adult, of studies and responsibilities with working to investigate a serial killer that has now changed his identity, proves a little taxing for the 28 year old. Yet Jotaro is a role model and thus his ulterior remains unfazed. One very observing man however, takes note and gives the world strongest stand wielder a moment to breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, It's me. And i'm back at it again with my Jotahan fics B)  
> To be honest, I'm getting kind of tired of only seeing porn fics of this pairing. No hate to my fellow authors of course, you're all fucking brilliant. Personally i just want to see something a bit more... well, i don't know, uh romantic? I don't know if that's the right word i wanna use tbh. Anyways, if you want something you better make yourself, or some such nonsense.  
> So! Without further ado, heavily inspired by kishibe on tumblr's essay-like rant on the dynamics of Jotaro and Rohan, here is a fic that hopefully showcases how well these amazing characters go together.

Needless to say, Jotaro’s life was a great big chaos right now. He didn’t let it show of course, but to be honest, he was more than a little overwhelmed.

He was nearing the ends of his studies, yet he wasn’t even close to campus. No, no, he was on the other side of the planet. He was in Japan, because he was suddenly told he had a long lost “uncle” that had turned into a stand-user. 

Ah yes, stands and powers and all things bizarre. Jotaro was sure he’d already had an adventure of a lifetime involving that, yet from the moment he’d set foot in the small town of Morioh, it had felt as if he’d been forcefully catapulted back into that world. Jotaro had duties, a duty to this small underground world of stand user and all things occult. Duty of the Joestar family... more like curse, what a goddamn hassle. 

“Damn.” Jotaro muttered as the words in his books began to blur. Writing his thesis at three in the morning probably wasn’t very wise, yet here he was, balancing that in between investigating bizarre activities in town along with ways to find the serial killer, Kira Yoshikage.

Jotaro sighed and ran his hand over his face. He reached for his cup of coffee, only to find the contents cold. After a good stare down, Jotaro decided to down it anyway.

Ugh, that didn’t help one bit. On the bright side, the drink did have a minor cooling effect on him, which was a welcome sensation considering the inferno-like temperature of his hotel room. By God was it hot. Jotaro knew a small town like Morioh wouldn’t have luxurious hotels, but come on, Jotaro was sweating like a damn pig over here, install some air conditioning damn it.

Looking back at his books and his papers, Jotaro noted that the words were still blurry and wobbly. Caffeine probably didn’t effect him anymore after the amount he was beginning to down each day. Jotaro tried to squint his eyes at the papers, but soon he decided that this just wasn’t going to work.

Jotaro got up from his desk and decided that for once, calling it a night at 3 AM, was probably wiser than say, 5 AM.

 

~

 

Due to falling asleep "early", the next day, Jotaro decided that he’d get out of the hotel earlier to do some scouting through town for any clues regarding the Kira case. Going out early of course, meant the hotel had yet to prepare the breakfast buffet, which then meant no breakfast for Jotaro.

Oh well, not that that mattered.

Taking a seat near the Morioh main bus terminal, Jotaro took out a newspaper, which he merely used to peer over for less noticeable people-watching.

Time passed so hellishly slowly, and Jotaro was seriously thinking he might bake inside his own clothes. Not that people could see his discomfort, if anyone possessed a poker face after all, it was Jotaro. This much he was sure of.

“Mr. Jotaro.” A voice called out to him, and looking up, Jotaro noted that none other than Rohan Kishibe stood regarding him.

_How hadn’t he noticed him until now?_

“Oh, hello Rohan.” Jotaro greeted.

Rohan’s eyebrows were furrowed as he looked down at him. It was obvious he had something to say, but apparently he changed his mind about saying it, choosing instead to stare down in silence.

Jotaro noted the camera around Rohan’s neck. “So you’re out scouting as well?” he asked.

Rohan turned his gaze down at his camera, then he looked up again and shrugged. “Well, yes.” Then Rohan seemed to consider something, and soon he asked. “Is it alright if I take a seat next to you?”

Jotaro simply motioned at the space next to him on the bench as enough of an answer. Silently, Rohan nodded and seated himself.

Soon, Rohan broke the silence and began to tell Jotaro about his investigations concerning the Kira case. He spoke of his ideas and asked about Jotaro’s opinions, then they discussed the interesting picture Rohan had taken and all their hypothesis on that note. Observation after observation, Rohan made deductions and notes about almost every possible clue. He also greatly took Jotaro's ideas and opinions into consideration, altering ideas to incorporate everything. 

Jotaro was beyond impressed.

He’d gotten a distinctly different picture of the mangaka that one time Josuke all but talked his ear off about the horrible personality the man seemingly possessed.

Perhaps it was just because Josuke was too young or perhaps it was simply because of the experience Jotaro had gained from his own adventure, that he was able to see past the mangaka’s shiny and ignorant cloak.

Rohan Kishibe was invested in this case, perhaps more so than anyone else.

He obviously had ties to the late Reimi, and it was clear that he wanted to clean the slate. It was not so much him seeking revenge, but rather assurance that nothing like this would ever happen again, and more than anything, that Reimi would be able to finally rest in peace.

Rohan was inherently, a good man.

He had good qualities.

Absentmindedly, Jotaro noted that their conversation had lasted quite a long time. He wondered why Rohan wasn’t at home working. Wondered if he was still taking care of his own life among all the investigating.

Once brief silence had fallen, Jotaro used the opportunity to say: “It’s amazing the amount of work you’ve been putting into this case.” Jotaro was about to follow up on his observation with a question, but Rohan brashly interrupted.

“I was about to tell you the same thing actually.” He told him. “Have you been taking care of yourself properly Mr. Jotaro?”

Jotaro was surprised, to think they were thinking the same thing about one another.

“To be honest you look quite awful today.” Rohan added, his honest brutality shining through the formal language he kept when addressing Jotaro.

For some reason that just served to entertain Jotaro, who couldn’t help the small upturn of his lips. “I can imagine. I avoided the mirror this morning for fear of how bad it was.”

“Mnm. “ Rohan muttered as he looked over the others face. “You know, it’s not very effective reconnaissance if you stand out like this. In terms of our investigation, it’s very counterproductive.”

Jotaro managed a small wheezy laughter at that.

Rohan stood up then. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast. No coffee though i suppose, at this point I imagine pouring more caffeine in your body isn’t a very sound idea, now is it? Maybe some orange juice instead.”

Perhaps it was due to his stand, or perhaps it wasn’t, but Rohan truly was a very observing man.

“One has to be observing in my career. I make people up, that means I have to know how people work.” Rohan elaborated, effectively reading Jotaro’s mind and stunning him as well.

Jotaro couldn’t help the small smirk of acknowledgement. “Impressive.” He told him as he got up.

Rohan smirked as well but turned around quickly and walked off in the direction of a café. “I know.” He retorted easily.

 

~

 

As they ate, surprisingly, Rohan did not bring up the investigation. Instead opting for a more casual conversation. Yet interestingly enough, though the topic had turned far less serious, Rohan's manner of speech and how he addressed Jotaro remained oddly formal. 

“You hardly need to be so formal in your speech Rohan, our ages are not that vastly apart.” Jotaro assured him.

“Mm, I guess you’re right.” Rohan agreed easily.

It was rare for Rohan to use formal speech. Simply because there weren't a lot of people he respected. Rohan didn't much care for speaking formally to his seniors, so that really wasn't why he spoke like that to Jotaro. Rohan realized simply, that he just held large amounts of respect for Kujo Jotaro, it only felt natural to address more formally. The respect for him in itself wasn't all that surprising, everyone with a stand and half a brain had heard that the strongest stand of all was Star Platinum, and that it belonged to one Kujo Jotaro, a Joestar descendant.

But after meeting Jotaro, the respect quickly went beyond something as simple as _“Oh, he has the strongest stand so he is to be feared.”_ Kind of thing.  No, one did not acquire Rohan's respect solely because of that. It came from the way the man bore himself, the way he always remained calm, no matter the situation. It was obvious that he was a very intelligent individual with rather superb strategic skills.

However, respect was quickly blooming into something else. Rohan couldn’t really say what, as he wasn’t really all that well-versed in the arts of establishing relations.

All Rohan knew was, that talking with this man didn’t wear his brain out or tug on his short patience. It was easy, it was substantial and it was also surprisingly relaxing.

Yet perhaps most interesting of all, Rohan found that he cared. He cared about how the man was faring.

Why?

Well, that was a good question indeed.

Was it because of how they worked towards a common goal, or was it something else?

All Rohan knew was, that as they talked, Rohan got more and more interested in getting to know him.

“So you must be doing something on the side for you to look so worn out.” Rohan asked directly.

Jotaro huffed out a laugh once more, seemingly unable to believe Rohan’s observatory skills. “I was sure people couldn’t tell, what gave me away.”

“Your posture, the bags beneath your eyes and the look in them as well.”

“What look?”

“As if you’d murder anyone who dared interrupt your slumber.” Rohan said, the visual image making himself smile a little.

Jotaro simply looked at Rohan, the upturn in his lips becoming more permanent throughout the conversation. “You have a way with words.” Jotaro told him. “Must be why your manga is so good, beautiful drawings are vain without a good narrative. You’ve got the whole package.”

Jotaro’s words oddly enough, made warmth blossom through Rohan’s chest. Quickly, Rohan thought to himself how he would have enjoyed to have a mirror on hand, because the same heat was warming his cheeks nicely, and Rohan had to wonder if he was blushing.

To get himself back on track, Rohan decided a subject change was due. “You’ve been cheating your way around my question Jotaro. What is it you do outside the Kira case that’s got you so exhausted?”

“Oh.” Jotaro noted, his upturned lips and energy seemingly seeping at the question. “Well, I wasn’t purposefully avoiding the question, it’s just that it’s not very grand. I’m just busy writing my thesis is all.”

“Ahh, thesis you say?” Rohan asked as he ran his index finger in circular motion around the edge of his glass. “What are you writing about?” he inquired.

“Starfish species in the Morioh bay.”

“So is it due soon?”

Jotaro hummed in agreement, it was clear that as he remembered his thesis that he got a bad conscience about being here, just chatting with Rohan. Perhaps choosing this topic was a bad move on Rohan’s part, but oh well, now he was in it.

“So Kira case during the early hours, thesis during the late ones?”

Jotaro hummed once more.

“And you’re writing it at that shabby hotel? Good grief, to think you’re even able to stand it. I’m pretty sure they don’t have proper ventilation nor air conditioning, right?”

Jotaro nodded and after a sip of his juice said: “Yeah, it’s… annoying.”

Then Rohan wondered out loud. “Why don’t you live with the Higashikata? Surely they’d let you, your family right?”

“I don’t want to impose; besides, it’s not a big deal. There are more important things to worry about.” Jotaro concluded, seemingly trying to end the topic for good.

Rohan however, wouldn’t let him. “Why don’t you crash at my place then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies, i hope you enjoy today's chapter!

Jotaro still recalled the year he turned 20. What a hell of a year…

To be honest, Jotaro didn’t really know what he was doing. After the trip to Egypt and defeating Dio, Jotaro had returned to high school, only to find himself far too behind in his classes to be able to possibly pass his exams. It was a bummer, but Jotaro had to do a redo of high school.

After that… well, Jotaro didn’t really know where to go from there. To suddenly be surrounded by normal things and normal people was… unnerving. Even though Jotaro had slowly gotten used not over analyzing bits of conversation and constantly being ready for a fight, the impact of the stardust trip had left it’s mark. Dio had been such a simple, clear-cut goal, so it was hard to find something to aim for in world where one can do whatever they want. What goal did Jotaro have now? Without much else on his mind, Jotaro decided to pick up a job.

Jotaro figured that for starters, earning enough money to get a place of his own sounded like a solid plan. However, after leaving high school, where absolutely no one dared mess with him, Jotaro was suddenly thrown into a different world. In this adult world, men didn’t appreciate how Jotaro would ignore most comments, nor the serious look he always bore and contrary to high school, they didn’t let their displeasure go unnoticed. Soon, even though Jotaro remained passive, people started fights with him.

Jotaro liked to think he’d been able to keep it together for quite a while; he was proud of himself even. Nevertheless, soon he snapped. Once Jotaro became an active participant in the fights, the one-sidedness soon turned to his favor; Jotaro never even needed to call Star Platinum forth.

Soon he was being regularly thrown into jail, and even sooner, he lost his job.

20 years old and Jotaro was a mess.

As Jotaro entered the home of the 20-year-old Rohan Kishibe, he couldn’t help but be impressed.

“I’m impressed.” He even voiced it out loud.

It was only as Jotaro neared 21, that gramps reached out to him.

 _“You have to pick something you want to do with your life Jotaro, come to America with me, I’ll help you.”_  Without much else choice, Jotaro accepted.

In America he met his grandmother Suzie Q and was exposed to the happiness equivalent of his mother x 2. Since Suzie didn't actually have a job that required her to leave the house, and Jotaro didn’t do much except stay in the house, the two of them slowly started to bond.

 _“What are your interest Jotaro?”_  She’d asked, and Jotaro had to wonder, only to find himself come up empty. 

Yet one day, as he was looking through a magazine, he saw an announcement that piqued his interest. _Newly opened Marie Park,_ it said. Suzie had walked in on him looking at the announcement and had asked him casually if he wanted to go.

Jotaro had shrugged. _“sure.”_ He’d said. It wasn't like he was doing much else anyways. 

And so, a few days later they went.

Once at the marine park, Suzie had taken Jotaro’s arm and chuckled. _“Just like back when Jojo was young.”_

Then the two had walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the beauty that was the oceanic fauna and flora. Then at one point, Jotaro opened his mouth to tell her about the fish they were looking at.

" _How do you know all that?"_ She'd asked, clearly quite impressed. 

Jotaro had shrugged and told her that he'd read it a book some years ago. Then they moved on, and soon Jotaro got into a rhythm of explaining about whatever they were looking at, in surprisingly grand detail. 

That had been nice.

At the end of the day, Suzie had asked him. “ _Why don’t you become a marine biologist? Turn passion into career.”_

Jotaro had been unsure at first, but as the made their way back to New York, Jotaro soon came to a conclusion. Yes, he wanted to do it. Actually, now that he thought about, of course that’s what he should do. Soon he couldn't picture himself doing anything else other than that.  

This was it. This was finally it.

At age 21, Jotaro had entered university in Florida with the help of his grandparents. He was by no means self sufficient, Suzie had told him to focus all his time on his studies and improving his English. So Jotaro didn’t earn his fully furnitured apartment until much much later.

Rohan Kishibe however, was a much different case, and once again, Jotaro was reminded of how impressive he actually was.

“I never really got around to putting much furniture in, only the bare necessities. So I don’t know how impressive it actually is.”

Jotaro hadn’t really been thinking about the interior when he’d murmured the word impressive. The impressive bit was just... Rohan. As a whole.

“Well, you’re new in the neighborhood, so I think you’re excused.” Despite that, Jotaro went along with the direction Rohan had taken in the conversation.

“I have two spare rooms on the second floor and one down here, and though it had a bed,  there is also a lot of paintings in it. You’re free to pick whichever room you like, but be warned, they only have a bed, and that’s literally it.” Rohan stopped as he reach the bottom of the staircase. “However, they do have great ventilation. Which is why we’re here, isn’t it?” Rohan asked cheekily.

Jotaro chuckled at that. “I guess it is.” He replied, to which Rohan had smiled gently.

As they reached the first room, it became evident that wow, yeah, there really only was a bed and that was it. “See that?” Rohan said as he pointed upwards. “That’s a ceiling fan, and it’s the very least they could have installed in that godforsaken hotel.”

Jotaro discovered as Rohan spoke, that chuckling and laughter was coming to him much easier than it ever had before, but much more bizarre, was the small smirk that was almost permanently settling itself on his features.

 

~

 

Rohan was never really good at social situations. When people laughed, it was never because he’d said something funny and actually had the intention of making them laugh. When Rohan _did_  try to make people laugh, they always just chuckled awkwardly and rubbed their arms uncomfortably.

Rohan was easy to piss off, and it was easier still to make him lash out. He had a short temper, yes, and also very little patience. This meant he never really enjoyed to listen to others speak for too long, nor did he understand and enjoy other peoples jokes.

Soon, Rohan started to sport his scowl to almost every conversation, for the more he spoke with people, the more he realized how stupid they all were.

Eventually Rohan decided to avoid conversations altogether, decided that the role of an observer was much more pleasant.

However, as Rohan spoke to Jotaro, he found that he was indeed taking great pleasure from conversing with him. He liked making him grin and chuckle and smirk.

It felt good. It felt warm in his chest.

More than anything, Rohan felt validated.

And although Rohan had convinced himself that he had no use for something as pathetic as the validation of others; it just... felt nice.

Perhaps Rohan wasn’t as alien a being as he’d thought he was, because here he was, successfully able to hold a fun an interesting conversation.

Rohan was embarrassing himself with his own lame thoughts, and when Jotaro held his gaze for just a little too long, he just became that much more embarrassed.

Rohan was good at reading people, even before he’d acquired his stand. Of course, Jotaro was a bit harder to read than most, but still… When Jotaro looked at him, Rohan saw… fondness?

The word itself almost made Rohan blush, because who in God’s name would be fond of him?

Sure, Rohan was unfazed when he received compliments, but those compliments had always been about his art or his physical beauty.

When he spoke with Jotaro… he could tell that Rohan’s personality entertained the man and that he perhaps even _liked_ to talk to him.

Now _that_ was a very wild compliment for Rohan, not that it was verbal, but hey, Rohan believed in his observatory skills. Even when it was hard to believe what he saw.

Rohan wanted to keep making Jotaro smile and laugh. Because the sight and sound of it… it made his heart all melty.

 

~

 

That night Jotaro had told him that he wanted to cook a meal for the two of them, as a thank you for letting him stay.

Jotaro had left the house to do shopping, and as Rohan waved goodbye from the door, he couldn’t help but think that he could get used to this.

And that thought in itself was quite unbelievable.

A roomie.

Pissy antisocial Rohan Kishibe had a roomie now.

Who would have thought?

Certainly not his family, that’s for goddamn sure. Spitefully, his mother had even prophesied that Rohan would spend the rest of his life alone with that kind of personality. Rohan couldn’t help but snort at that, she would have been willing to put up with his personality if he’d given his share of money to her.

But no cigar. Why should Rohan share his money with those horribly vain, horribly fake and horribly homophobic excuse of parents?

Rohan went back inside the house and took out a bottle of wine, unscrewed it, and poured himself a glass. Rohan than turned on the radio in the kitchen and wandered into the painting room on the first floor.

Taking a new canvas up on his stand , Rohan decided to paint to the tunes of the strangely wavy psychedelic rock that was coming from the kitchen.

 

~

When Jotaro got back from grocery shopping, Rohan was quick to leave the painting room in favor of sitting on the kitchen counter as Jotaro cooked dinner.

They didn’t talk, but as the music on the radio changed into much catchier beats, Rohan eventually found himself humming along as he swayed his legs back and forth.

How strangely comfortable this all was.

Soon however, the aroma of delicious food became much too amazing and Rohan simply had to ask what Jotaro was cooking.

“Seafood risotto.” He told him, his focus completely on the food he was preparing.

“How very luxurious. A big spender are we?” Rohan teased.

“More like a sucker for gourmet.” Jotaro replied, his smirk evident from his tone.

Rohan smiled as well. “I suppose it’s a good thing that you’re an expert in the kitchen then.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say an expert.” Jotaro replied.

“My, how humble.” Rohan countered teasingly. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

~

 

Soon dinner was served – seafood risotto paired with a delicious white wine. Goodness, Jotaro really did go all in when he felt like it.

Rohan was beyond pleased.

As they clinked wine glasses and began their meal, music still flowing from the kitchen, Rohan couldn’t help but think of how much this all seemed like a date.

Not that this was a date.

Obviously.

All Rohan was thinking was… if it _was,_ it was a damn good one. Rohan finally guided his fork down to his meal. And yeah, other guys could definitely learn some from Jotaro, because... holy _shit_ was this delicious!

“Oh my _God.”_ Rohan said immediately after his first bite. Looking up from his plate, he saw a very pleased grin on Jotaro’s face. The sucker  _knew_ he was good. 

" _Humble my_ ass." Rohan thought to himself. 

Damn though, that look on Jotaro's face was just so...

Rohan didn't want to finish that thought, but  _damnit_ , he knew his face was betraying him.

He was blushing wasn't he? 

All because of Jotaro's...

Agh!

 

_damnit._

Rohan was screwed. 

Decidedly screwed.

But instead of voicing how screwed he was, Rohan just kept staring at Jotaro's amazingly charming grin.

“Why didn’t I invite you over sooner?” he couldn't help but ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as i write this, im quickly beginning to realize that we gon have some real romantic romance on our hands even though i wasn't planning on it. What can i say? I'm just a hopeless case... 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way the story is progressing!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please drop me a comment <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

Strangely, Rohan found that having to suddenly share his life with someone, was a surprisingly easy thing to do, all things considered.

Perhaps the ease of the situation itself, stemmed not from Rohans misconception of space sharing, but rather it was most likely due to the nature of the person in question. Nevertheless, considering how well his roomie situation was turning out, Rohan couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he’d been too harsh on people through his life.

Rohan had been so sure, convinced even, that his habits and the way he led his life would be entirely disrupted by the grace of a roomie. Rohan however, was quickly being proven wrong.

Where Rohan figured he’d become annoyed and grumpy, he noted with wonder that his life was becoming much more enjoyable.

Jotaro was apparently an early, yet silent bird. Despite the man waking up at nearly 6 AM every morning, Rohan never got disrupted by footsteps making the floorboards creek, nor the sounds of cutlery and plates down in the kitchen. Rohan was a very light sleeper, so the fact that he did not wake really did say something about how unbelievably silent Jotaro was.

When he eventually did wake, Rohan would come down the steps, yawning and rubbing his eyes before spotting Jotaro sitting on the couch, his papers and notes scattered across the coffee table as he studied.  

“Morning.” Rohan would say, as he scratched his belly. Wearing his long fluffy cardigan, a t-shit and some boxers; his hair down and messy and of course, without makeup.

Rohan was a morning mess, yet Jotaro would turn his direction, a small smile ghosting his lips. “Good Morning.” He’d say, and Rohan would shyly mimic the small smile.

Then Rohan would head into the kitchen to get his breakfast ready, feeling as light as a feather, he'd turn on the kitchen radio as he made himself some coffee, toast and eggs. Leaving the kitchen, he’d turn off the radio, only to hear the sound of the tv turning on.

When he'd come back into the living room, Jotaro would still be sitting on the couch but now his papers and notebooks would sit in a neat pile, the tv on the news channel, and his eyes promptly glued to it. Rohan would sit next to him and they’d watch the news for a while.

On this particular morning, as no news of import were broadcasted, Rohan couldn’t help but appreciate the amazing feeling of comfort that had fallen upon his household.

How on earth could Jotaro fit so well into his life? It didn’t even take any effort whatsoever, from both parties even. The lives they led were still as before, but now they had simply been intertwined in a most wonderful way.

“So what are your plans for today?” One of the two would ask.

Then they’d discuss how much work they had to do, if they had something unusual they needed to do and when they’d go about continuing their investigation.

Rohan couldn’t believe how easy life was going, how much of a perfect rhythm he was beginning to fall into.

The day would pass with the two working on their own separate things, usually to the sound of the kitchen radio playing mellow rock tunes

Jotaro would study on the couch and Rohan would draw at his drawing table up in his office.

If Rohan had been sane, perhaps he’d have been pleased with the fact that even with someone else in his home, he could still work in silence. But then it just seemed so wrong, so very strange that Jotaro was not there with him. For some reason, Rohan became restless when he couldn't hear the scribbling of Jatoro's pencil, nor the turning of the pages in his books.

As he worked, Rohan kept wondering on what the man was doing and far too often, he’d go downstairs just to make sure he was still there. Rohan always went downstairs under the pretense of getting coffee, but Jotaro must have realized by now that that was all a ruse. Because if that had been the case, then Rohan’s caffeine intake would surely be bordering on deathly.

So, consumed by this restless feeling whenever they parted, Rohan casually asked whether or not Jotaro would like to use the spare desk in his office over breakfast.

As the question left his lips, Rohan pleaded to whatever Gods above, that Jotaro wouldn’t ask him “ _Why?”_. After all, what would Rohan have replied? They could just move the desk to Jotaro’s room after all, it wasn't like Rohan was using it after all. Yet despite all the nagging logic, Rohan found that he simply wanted Jotaro close by. 

Jotaro had said “Sounds good”, and Rohan had been far to pleased than what was probably allowed. 

Now, in each corner of the room, the two would work diligently. Rohan could now hear the grunts he’d make when he was frustrated, and the tired sighs that escape him, he could hear him snicker when Rohan hummed in approval of his own drawings.

They didn’t speak, but a bond unlike anything Rohan had ever experienced was quickly being formed and Rohan felt himself much calmer and more relaxed than he ever had in his life.

Jotaro's presence was just so undeniably soothing, despite the embarrassment, Rohan did not regret his decisions. 

 

~

 

“You look good today Mr. Rohan!” Okuyasu had said as Rohan made his way over, Rohan rolling his eyes without missing a beat.

“I always look good.” Rohan replied easily.

“Yeah... you do look different, that’s for sure.” Josuke supplied. “Not as frowny as before.” He told him as he snickered, and than as an afterthought he added: “Something good must have happened.”

“Did you get yourself a girrrrrfrieeeenddd?” Okuyasu teased.

Rohan simply shot Okuyasu his most unimpressed look but remained silent.

“Ohoho~ He’s not answering! Wait did you really get a girlfriend??” Josuke asked, suddenly quite excited.

“Why on _earth_ would you think that?” He finally asked.

“Cause’ ya look super relaxed! Almost like you’ve been on vacation or something like that.” Okuyasu told him.

“Did you go to a spa or something?” Josuke added.

Both boys were far too into his business, but then Rohan did have to agree.

Recently he _had_ felt really relaxed.

Of course, Rohan wasn’t an idiot. It obviously had something to do with Jotaro living with him.

With the presence of a man of such great calm and intellect, the investigation process was going a lot smoother. Now Rohan had someone to discuss his hypothesis with, unlike with Josuke and his friends, Rohan knew their answers would always be sorely based on instinct. While instinct was not to be uncrestimated, Rohan was getting tired of getting such baseless replies to his ideas.

With Jotaro, Rohan didn’t feel this frustration. Now there was someone who was on the same wavelength as him, and Rohan felt more secure in his methods of investigation.

It wasn’t often that they worked together outside of their discussion, both opting to keep to their separate methods. However, though they worked differently, they were still able to give each other pointers and help each other out.

Rohan and Jotaro were incredibly compatiable, Rohan couldn’t help but acknowledge, they almost brought out the best in each other.

From a purely, objective standpoint: they matched.

“Your skin is practically glowing!” Okuyasu exclaimed.

Then there was also the much less objective standpoint. Then one that made Rohan blush prettily.

Rohan was beginning to fall for Jotaro.

Each night when they had dinner (courtesy of chef Kujo), they’d talk about anything and nothing. They’d laugh and joke and tease and then sometimes Rohan would catch himself staring into Jotaro’s mirthful eyes, only to be trapped in a magical moment where neither were able to break their gaze on each other. 

Those moments felt like a spell had been cast over them, but then the spell would break as Rohan would turn bashful. Sometimes uncharacteristically, he’d rub the back of his neck and laugh awkwardly. He wouldn’t look at Jotaro, but he’d feel his eyes looking, and the look was just so soft and Rohan could just feel himself melting.

there was something about that look...as hard as if was for Rohan to believe it, those eyes told him loudly that Jotaro cared for him.

He cared about Rohan.

Then Rohan would feel a bit too hot and he’d start a new topic, for a while, Jotaro would keep an amused smile on his lips, simply listening and humming at what Rohan had to say before eventually joining the conversation.

Good _God_ , the way he looked at Rohan was too much.

At times, Rohan even felt his heart skip a beat, then he knew he was in far too deep.

Perhaps what made Rohan so flustered was the fact that Jotaro _really_ seemed like he was interested in Rohan as well.

What boggled Rohan was why Jotaro had yet to make a move, should that be the case.

Rohan couldn’t make the first move damn it!

He…He didn’t have any experience with this after all…

How could he have any experience?

People didn’t like him as a friend, so why on earth would they like him a lover?

But with Jotaro… maybe there was a chance the man liked him as a bit more than the friend both were considering each other to be.

 

~

 

Jotaro discovered that Rohan was, for lack of a better word, adorable.

There was of course a lot more to him than that, despite that, through many conversations, the reactions Rohan had been shoving always made the word “adorable” pop right into his brain.

When Jotaro would cook, Rohan would always sit at the counter and watch, swinging his legs to and fro, eventually he’d feel bold enough to hum along to the music that played. In between he’d compliment Jotaro’s cooking skills and tease him about something or another.

Then they’d have dinner and of course he’d make Jotaro laugh. Sometimes Jotaro would catch himself staring at Rohan in wonder, and then the other would stare back.

Jotaro would smirk, and that would tip Rohan over the edge. He’d blush and turn into a stuttering mess, trying his best to change the topic at hand.

Jotaro was soon starting to realize that he rather enjoyed teasing Rohan. Of course he did so rather expertly, making it seem as if he wasn’t _actually_ teasing him. After dinner, they usually watched a movie before parting ways to either work or go to sleep.

As they sat in the couch, Jotaro would sit quite close to Rohan, his arm left arm atop the couch, almost wrapped around Rohan’s shoulders.

Rohan would fidget and try to make himself small, he’d look up at Jotaro, and Jotaro would smirk again. Rohan would then turn to face the tv rather intently.

Adorable.

And perhaps even… Endearing?

As they sat and watched some silly old comedy on tv, Jotaro found that endearing was indeed a very appropriate word.

Then there of course the other words.

Intelligent.

Admirable.

Talented.

Sassy.

Funny.

Creative.

And as Jotaro was starting to appreciate; Beautiful.

Rohan had a beautiful face.

When he woke up, even messy from long night of sleep, he simply looked so so beautiful.

His beauty was so effortless, no matter what he did, Rohan was always a stunner.

Jotaro snickered to himself, he couldn’t help but wonder how Rohan would react to hearing that. 

Here in this house, Jotaro felt his muscles relax. He felt like his days were spent in a wonderful balance of duty and pleasure, and while he still went to sleep late and woke up early, it was nothing near the unhealthy amount he’d had before.

Jotaro was working less, but he was working better and much more effectively. He had something to look forward to when he was done working, and the rhythm his life was gaining was more than perfect.

The more Jotaro and Rohan appeared to meet the gang however, the more obvious the curious look on Josuke’s face was getting

One day, as the two walked to meet the boys, Josuke suddenly pieced the puzzles together.

“Oh my God, you’re living together aren’t you?” Josuke asked.

Rohan visibly froze at that.

“You’re crashing at his place Jotaro?” He asked, to which Jotaro just shrugged, his gaze still on the rigid Rohan.

Josuke squinted his eyes as he looked at Rohan, but once the blush on the mangaka, his eyes turned into saucers. “Oh my _God!_ Are the two of you..?!” Josuke asked, and he didn’t even need to finish the sentence, it was clear what he’d meant to say.

Rohan’s blush was maddeningly red, his ears scarlet as he looked anywhere but at the gang.

As Jotaro regarded him, he was overcome with an intense desire to simply wrap his arm around Rohan’s waist and pull him close and say: “yeah, yeah we are.” And then look down at Rohan, only to see Rohan flustered, but giving him _that_ look, that wonderfully endearing look.

Oh.

Ohhhh.

The pieces in Jotaro’s brain clicked then, and as he was made aware of that fact that his teasing held more intentions than he’d thought, he really did consider doing what he’d just imagined.

“Shut up Josuke, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rohan grumbled before changing the topic entirely.

Damn.

He missed his chance.

Though as Jotaro listened to the plan Rohan had developed, he was sure there would be a another one soon enough.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter >//<

The strange thing about running an investigation on paranormally committed murders, writing a thesis and simultaneously getting to know a beautifully fascinating person, is that the moment this everyday ritual breaks, it does so quite abruptly.

Every day the gang poured all they had into finding Kira, yet for some reason days kept on ticking by. Jotaro supposed that at some point it had just turned into commonplace that while their efforts stayed true, Kira had simply been far too sneaky.

Jotaro learned to expect that after investigating and discussing theories and ideas, that he then could turn back to Rohan’s house to make dinner and converse before turning back to his studies.

One day however, this was not the case.

And while Jotaro had certainly known the day was close, he can’t say truthfully that he wasn’t taken by surprise. Especially at the turn of events.

Despite this, the gang pulled through.

The murderer was caught.

Then there was the touching farewell with the ghost girl Reimi, something that reminded Jotaro far too much of the passing of Avdol and Kakyoin.

Jotaro couldn’t say he was close to Reimi, he had however, grown quite close to Rohan and as the girl bid her farewell, Jotaro couldn’t help but regard the mangaka.

Unshed tears made Rohan’s eyes sparkle with emotion, and while it was barely noticeable, his face displayed very real and raw emotion.

Once the girl had disappeared, Jotaro walked over to stand next to Rohan.

The smaller man exhaled heavily and muttered quietly to himself: “It’s done.”

Then Rohan looked up at Jotaro and their eyes met in quiet understanding.

Both offered each other a shy smile, and in that moment, it seemed as if the others became muffled background noise.

While the others started to happily talk with each other and reminisce about what they’d been through to get to this point, Jotaro and Rohan shared a meaningful look before the both of them walked off.

Josuke however, dimly noted this, and soon he turned in their direction, nudging his friends to bring their attentions to the pair as well.

Surprisingly, it was Yukako that spoke up.

“It’s good that he’s found himself a boyfriend, less prone to try and snatch my Koichi away then.”

The boys turned to look at her, then turned their gazes back to the pair.

“You really think they’re going out?” Koichi asked Josuke, seemingly assuming that out of all of them, Josuke would know the answer.

“I don’t know man… It’s hard to tell.” Josuke scratched his chin then, his eyes narrowing as he looked for some kind of clue. “I mean, they’re not even talking to each other, just walking together.”

“Yeah, but they live together.” Okuyasu chimed in.

“I for one don’t have any doubts.” Yukako countered.

“Same goes for me.” Joseph added, his shaky old voice surprising the group of teens. He looked fondly at Jotaro and said: “I’ve never seen Jotaro look at someone with such respect and fondness.” Then he laughed heartily. “It’s rather odd to behold!”

Josuke nodded in contemplation then. “Yeah, no doubt about. Something is definitely going on between them… but…”

“But what Josuke?” Okuyasu asked as the pair disappeared as they turned down the street.

“I just don’t think they’ve… er, confessed? I guess. Am I the only that doesn’t see them quite _there_ yet.”

Joseph shook his head. “I’m with you on that Josuke, I think they’re a great match personality wise. But Jotaro isn’t really the type to take the first step in these kinds of situations, and from what I’ve seen from Rohan so far, he seems like he’s the same.”

“Uggghhh. That’s stupid. They should just say it if they like each other.”

The group collectively shook their heads and sighed.

What a hassle.

 

~

 

For some reason, all things seemed to be lining up.

The killer had been caught and dealt with and simultaneously, Jotaro had reached the point where he was only proofreading his thesis.

The house was even quieter than usual today, each simply content to enjoy the fact that they’d completed their missions. They were alive and well, and now the world was that much safer.

After dinner that night, Rohan decided to open up a bottle of wine and for a change of pace, he’d asked if Jotaro wanted to join him in his art room.

“I wanted to ask if you’d model for me.” Rohan said after taking a slug of wine.

The question came as a surprise to Jotaro, for he had seen Rohan’s sketching in action. The mangaka needed only 5 seconds to recreate a scene perfectly.

So why on earth would he need someone to model for him?

Perhaps it was different with paintings, Jotaro reasoned.

Of course he answered: “Sure.”

However subtle, Jotaro did notice the red blush ghosting Rohan’s cheeks. “Great.” He said as he pulled a high stool from the corner into the middle room. For whatever reason, as Rohan prepared the setup, he didn’t dare look at Jotaro.

Interesting.

When everything was ready, and Rohan stood poised in front of his huge sketchbook and coal utensils (apparently Jotaro had been wrong about it being a painting), Rohan motioned for Jotaro to take a seat on the stool.

“Just do whatever you want.” Rohan told him, his eyes still on everything but Jotaro.

Jotaro hummed at that as he took a seat on the creaky old stool.

“Can I smoke?” He asked.

“Sure” Rohan agreed. “Though I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Used to smoke a lot when I was younger.” He said as he pulled out a pack and a lighter from his coat pocket. “Don’t do nearly as much these days.” Soon, his cigarette was in his mouth and he flicked the lighter on, illuminating the rather dimly lit room up just a little. Jotaro could hear Rohan start to work on his art, his moves slower, but still much faster than what Jotaro assumed was standard for an artist. He inhaled and effectively got the cigarette going, blowing out a large cloud he added: “Did a fuck ton of smoking on that hotel’s veranda though.”

“Stress?”

“Yeah.”

Jotaro looked up and saw Rohan’s eyes linger on him, before he turned his eyes back to his work.

“So you weren’t stressed after coming here?” He inquired.

Jotaro looked down and smiled to himself. “Not really, no.”

“And why is that?” Rohan asked again, effectively making Jotaro chuckle after a puff of smoke.

“What is you want me to say Rohan?” Jotaro asked, obviously amused at how clever Rohan was being.

Jotaro couldn’t see it, but he knew Rohan now wore a cheeky smile of his own behind that damned sketchbook.

Just to confirm Jotaro’s suspicion, Rohan playfully peaked his head out from the side of the sketchbook, and with innocent eyes and one hell of a cheeky smile he told him: “Why, only the truth Mr. Kujo.” Rohan then took a gulp of wine and rose both eyebrows suggestively before turning back to his work.

Jotaro chuckled again after another smoke, he countered. “Because the ventilation here is so damn good.”

“Aww.” He heard Rohan say in a fake disappointed tone. “That surely can’t be the _sole_ reason. You’re breaking my heart here.”

Jotaro snickered again and took off his hat, running his hand trough it with his free hand before dropping said hat on the floor.

“I suppose I did have some rather good company to get me going.” Jotaro turned to look at Rohan again, and noticed that the other man was staring once more. 

This made Jotaro smirk, the smirk stirring Rohan from his spell and making him turn back to the sketchbook.

“That’s more like it.” Rohan said, but his voice sounded a little hoarse.

Jotaro couldn’t tell whether the statement was referring to Jotaro finally praising him, or to Jotaro taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. But the tranced stare he’d received definitely suggested it was the latter option.

All right then.

“But I don’t think I’m the only one who’s reaped benefits from this, wouldn’t you say so?” Jotaro said as he took of his long white coat, deliberately far slower than normal. He could hear Rohan gulp as Jotaro’s wonderfully buff and defined arms were free for the world to see.   
Well, for Rohan to see.  
And Jotaro knew he was watching, he couldn’t even hear the scribbles of coal on paper anymore, and he couldn’t help but smirk at that. 

Getting up, Jotaro folded his coat and placed it on the table, remembering to keep his smokes and lighter, and at the same time grabbing his glass of wine before walking back to the stool.

Sitting down, he took a sip of wine and straightened his black tank top.

“This is fine right?” He asked innocently.

Rohan wasn’t hiding the fact that he was staring anymore.

“I won’t stop you.” Was all he told him.

Good answer.

Jotaro leaned back on the stool then, his head turning all the way back so he could see the window behind him. The moon sure was big and bright tonight, he noted.

It was beautiful.

“I guess you’re right.” Rohan then commented out of the blue. When Jotaro turned his face back down to face him he elaborated. “About you not being the only one to benefit from this situation I mean.”

Jotaro smirked again. “Oh yeah?”

Rohan mimicked his smirk. “Yeah. I got myself a personal chef after all, who am I to complain?”

Jotaro had to laugh at that.

Rohan was too good.

“You’re pretty clever Rohan.” Jotaro admitted with a charming grin.

This time, Rohan was quick on the uptake. “Yeah?”

Rohan had moved his body so I was no longer hiding by the massive stand and sketchbook, now his body was off to the side of it so he could constantly look at Jotaro.

“What else?” Rohan asked with a fierce and challenging look on his face.

Jotaro’s smoking hand twitched.

Oh My _God_ was that look hot.

_Fuck._

Jotaro wanted to kiss the hell out of that face.

As he realized his intense desires, Jotaro smirked once more.

Two could play at this game.

“Intelligent.”

“Funny.”

“Sassy.”

Jotaro watched him intently for his reactions, and a small entertained smile on Rohan’s lips told Jotaro that he liked where this was going.

“Endearing.”

Rohan’s smile faded then, it made way for an obviously pleased smirk. He liked the direction Jotaro was taking.

“Beautiful.”

He bit his lips as he watched Jotaro intently, somehow his hand still sketching, even as all his attention had shifted to Jotaro. His eyes told Jotaro to continue.

“Sexy.” Jotaro said slowly and deliberately, his voice low and husky with desire.

It was a low blow, and an effective one.

Rohan visibly shivered and his mouth parted in what looked like a muted moan. Jotaro took another sip of his cup and a puff of his smoke, his eyes glued to Rohan as he drank in the mangaka’s expressions.

Rohan licked his lips then.

“Take off your shirt.” He commanded. Jotaro didn’t need to be told twice. After setting his wine glass down, he removed the tank top immediately; tossing it unceremoniously to the side.

Jotaro inhaled his cigarette deeply before he exhaled a large mist of smoke.

There was the sound of a page rapidly being turned, and Rohan muttering a muffled “ _wow.”_

His eyes were glazed and his free hand was in his hair, messing it up and making him look _absolutely_ fuckable.

Rohan’s eyes were eating up his abs, but then they traveled lower.

“Jotaro~ you said you only smoke when you’re stressed. So why are you smoking right now?”

Jotaro exhaled again, he was nearing the very end of his smoke. “To keep my hands _occupied_.” He told him, and it almost came out as a hungry growl.

Rohan smirked wildly then, his free hand untangling from his hair and coming up to his mouth. He bit and licked two digits very deliberately as he looked at Jotaro.

“I’m sure there are other things to occupy them with.”

Then, Jotaro _did_ growl, loud and animalistic as his free hand went straight for the bulge in his pants. He grabbed the swelled length tightly over the fabric, making sure Rohan could see the outline of his impressively large member. Messaging it through the jeans felt so fucking good with the way Rohan was staring at him.

Rohan smiled around his sticky fingers. “Take your pants off.” He commanded Jotaro rather gleefully.

Again, Jotaro didn’t hesitate for a second. Standing up, he put out his cigarette hastily in the ashtray next to his wine glass and took his pants off.

Getting back to the stool, he removed his boxers and his rock hard cock sprang up from beneath. Jotaro sat himself on the stool once again, and with a fierce and challenging look, he started to stroke himself.

Seeing this, Rohan’s hand had traveled down to his own member, his hand squeezing it above the thin fabric of his pants.

“Ah, _Fuck.”_ He moaned, his eyes closing briefly at the sheer amount of pleasure he felt at that moment.

Jotaro pumped his cock faster.

This was driving him crazy.

When Rohan opened his eyes again his eyes were _hungry_ and when he licked his lips they turned glossy and wet, some drool even traveled down his chin.

There was absolutely nothing more Jotaro could do to hold back, this was getting ridiculous.

With another growl, Jotaro got up from the stool and marched towards the mangaka.

There was the small insignificant sound of drawing coal being dropped and connecting with the wooden floor before Rohan was being kissed senseless against the wall.

The two wasted no time. Jotaro shoved his tongue down the mangaka’s throat and Rohan more than reciprocated, his hand quickly going to pull at Jotaro’s hair. The kiss was wet and delicious, and momentarily it took Jotaro’s attention away from his very happy little friend. Rohan however, had not forgotten, and a grin was his only warning before he grabbed Jotaro’s thick cock and stroked it.

Jotaro broke the kiss then, “Clothes, off.” Jotaro said as he reached for the hem of Rohan’s shirt.

The mangaka’s clothes were off in a matter of seconds.

To make up for the height difference between the two, Jotaro pulled Rohan up, and Rohan, immediately understanding the sentiment, wrapped his legs around Jotaro’s waist.

Their cocks met, and Rohan shivered as Jotaro grinded into him.

Then Jotaro’s fingers came up to Rohan’s panting mouth, and Rohan knew exactly what to do. Looking straight into Jotaro’s eyes, Rohan started to lick his fingers, kissing and licking and biting until Jotaro’s hand was decidedly lubed up.

Then he took his hand down to their cocks and wrapped his sticky hand around them both.

It was then that Rohan got _real_ loud.

At the touch, his back arched from the wall. Jotaro’s hand was big and warm, and his big cock felt amazing against Rohan’s dick.

Rohan wrapped his arms around Jotaro’s shoulder and buried his face in the man’s neck. He tried to stifle his moans by biting down on Jotaro’s collarbone, something which only elected a delicious moan from the man himself and thus made Rohan’s dick twitch in excitement.

“ _Jotaro.”_ He moaned the name in the man’s ear in a low sexy voice and Jotaro immediately broke out into goosebumps.

He growled again and connected their lips, thus resuming their heated kissing. Their lips melding against one another as tongues intertwined deliciously, the taste of smoke and wine  melding into the kiss.

Jotaro started to pump their cocks faster and faster, and Rohan could tell by the way Jotaro’s brows were knitting that he was just as close as he was.

Rohan broke the kiss to gasp for air, his nails digging into Jotaro’s back as he moaned the man’s name.

Jotaro was thrusting and bucking wildly, and soon he was coming.

Rohan couldn’t hold it back either, and then Jotaro was slowly stroking them both through their orgasm as Jotaro lazily planted kisses along Rohan’s throat and jaw.

“That.. was fucking.. _brilliant.”_ Rohan panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is pretty interesting, at least for me. Cause when I'm writing i get super embarrassed and horny at the same time >//< And it's like, I can't stop writing now cause im on a roll here! and yet, one must get off. Ah yes, what a struggle.  
> So yeah, this is the primary smut scene. I've only planned two, since this fic is focusing on relationship development (lol, though this chapter sure as heck isn't) Depending on how this chapter is received, i might just write a third sex scene, but no more than that, i don't want to shift the focus of the story after all :P 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you so much for your lovely comments!! I am beyond thrilled at how well the story has been received.   
> hit me up on my tumblr if ya wanna talk <3 <3 See you lovelies next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RISE *insert reviving mushu gif*  
> Hello my lovely beautiful people! Gosh, I'm actually genuinely sorry for keeping you all waiting like this, alas, a beautiful soul has put me back on the path, and I return to you with a new chapter! Rejoice! (But yeah, for future refrence, if im super slow, usually giving me compliments makes me work super fast and put good shit out, so comment people! It will literally give you stuff to read faster than you can blink!)  
> Exclaimer, this IS a pretty short chapter, but that's just cause otherwise I'd be long af cause there is so much in it. But like, I'll release the other part as your weekend treat, so you won't have to wait too long ^^  
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was easy to come to an agreement that both parties found each other really fucking attractive.

As, such, it was with no awkwardness that if you licked their lips a little suggestively, a hot makeout would ensue. Or if someone came out of the shower with just a towel around their waste, it usually lead to steamy makeouts + amazing blowjobs.

They were both healthy young specimens who honestly didn’t get to fuck around too often because of their similar personalities. Per nature, the two were loners after all.

Sure, Rohan did talk and hang out with Koichi and Josuke from time to time, and sure, Jotaro did still keep in touch with Polnareff and one or two guys from his study back in Florida. But the fact remained, that the two didn’t really get laid, as it wasn’t really something they actively pursued. Both thought it was a hassle.

Alas, here they were, finally someone who they genuinely liked and found mind boggling hot.

So they hooked up.

_A lot._

The problem of course, with having it done in this order, was the fact that addressing the small pangs of fondness one felt for the other, now felt somewhat misplaced. 

If they watched a movie together and their hands brushed each other, their hearts would embarrassingly skip a beat. They’d probably also look away from each other in embarrassment, and yet, not one of them would confront this or what this meant.

If they got too embarrassed by emotions, they’d retort back to what was now becoming really a rather comfortable territory for them.

Sex.

It was nice. _Obviously._

But at the same time, Rohan found himself sighing quite a lot. 

He was missing  _something._ He longed for something a little more... ugh, just thinking about it made him so embarrassed. 

He’d taken a trip to the city center to get lunch at that café he liked, when a terribly long sigh escaped him as he watched Jotaro walk down the street and into a record shop.

Quite suddenly, a voice came next to him: “You’re staring.” It said deeply, and Rohan yelped in unmanly surprise as he turned and saw Yukako Yamagishi staring at him, obviously unimpressed.

Hand on his heart from the small heart attack Yukako had just given him, Rohan opened his mouth and stuttered out a small greeting.

“Buy me a drink.” She said as she took a seat, “And I’ll give you some advice.”

Rohan looked positively baffled. “You’re not old enough.” He told her.

Once again, Yukako hit him with her unimpressed glare. “Don’t be stupid, I mean like a smoothie.” She said, before elegantly throwing a lock of hair over her shoulder before studying the menu.

Rohan waved a waiter over, and once he came Yukako said “One Young Blood, please.” she told the waiter before closing the menu, effectively choosing  Rohan’s personal favorite smoothie and sounding absolutely terrifying. 

Then, not wasting any time at all, Yukako got down to business.

“I’m disappointed really, the other day I made a confident statement, only for you to let me down Mr. Kishibe.” She said, lacing her fingers together delicately before placing her chin atop.

Rohan leaned back, eyebrow raised in interest. “And what would that statement be?” he inquired.

“After the departure of the ghost girl and the closure of the Kira case, you and Mr. Kujo left the party quite sneakily.” She said, to which Rohan nodded in agreement. “As the two of you left however, a good deal of us started to wonder about the nature of your relationship with each other.”

Rohan couldn’t help but cringe at that, knowing now what the perceptive girl was probably getting at.

“I boldly said that I was happy you had found a boyfriend, and yet, as I watch you sigh across Morioh I feel infuriated at seeing that I was in fact wrong in my assumption.”

Rohan felt small beneath the high school girl’s stern words and unimpressed blue stare.

“How come?” She then asked, sounding the tiniest bit kinder, but only the  _tiniest_ bit.

Her smoothie arrived then, giving Rohan an opportunity to sigh without her scrutiny killing him.“I don’t know, I mean, I’m happy where I stand right now.” He laughed awkwardly then, “I don’t really even _need_ a boyfriend, you know?” He looked up at her, only to feel goosebumps at her ‘don’t give me that shit’ stare.

“Stop lying Mr. Kishibe.” She said simply, before turning to sip from her smoothie.

“Argh!” Rohan then exclaimed, effectively throwing caution to the wind. “Alright, maybe I do sort of want to make him my boyfriend, but I mean, ugh, how do I even go about doing that?”

Funnily enough, Yukako looked confused at that. “Isn’t that simple?”

Rohan scoffed at that. “Hah! Maybe for you, I for one, have never even had a boyfriend.” He told her, somehow managing to make the sad statement sound superior to her, an ability only someone like Rohan could master.

Yukako rolled her eyes. “ _That_ , is honestly plain as day. You’re a shut-in, of course you haven’t had a boyfriend. Honestly, I also doubt Mr. Kujo has had one.” Then her head turned to the side as she seemed to toss that thought around in her head. She took one of Rohan’s sweet potatoe fries before she looked back at him with a pitying gaze. “Well, now I suppose it’s obvious why the two of you haven’t moved even a single step forward. So inexperienced.”

Rohan straightened at that, clearly offended. “What would you know! You high schooler you, I have plenty of experience and we’re more steps ahead than you think!” he puffed out, not realizing what he just admitted.

Yukako rose a hand to cover her feline smile. “Oh my, how lewd of you Mr. Kishibe.” Then she removed her hand once content with the uncomfortable expression on Rohan’s face. “Though I won’t give you too much credit for that, and also, you should misjudge the younger generation, we’re more forward than you think.” She said, taking a sip from her smoothie again trying to hide the small blush that crept up her cheeks as she revealed a little about the nature of hers and Koichi’s relationship.

“Aww, how cute, you’re shy.” Rohan told her mockingly.

The teasing didn’t work however, because soon she casted him her unimpressed stare, her blush effectively gone.

“You’re one to talk, too shy to make a very willing man into your boyfriend.”

Rohan’s ears flared at that, and he looked away as he pouted childishly yet he couldn't help but ask: “What do you even mean, _very willing_?”

Yukako rolled her eyes again. “Just that: that he is very willing. The two of you share the same idiotic looks of adoration, isn’t it obvious he’s going through the same stupid thing as you?”

Despite Rohan’s blush having spread to his cheeks, he still had enough sass to counter her. “You don’t get to talk about stupid looks of adoration, have you seen yourself when you talk to Koichi? It’s like there’s a haze of sugary pink fluffiness and blooming roses that surround you two!”

And this time, Yukako’s blush was _fierce_ , and Rohan couldn’t help but feel proud at that.

“Yeah well, seeing you melt beneath his looks makes me want to vomit!”

“Seeing you watch Koichi walk away after kissing him goodbye makes me want to die!”

“Then die!”

“Then you puke to death!”

 _“”HMPH””_ the two scoffed, turning around from each in sync.

Just then, Jotaro walked out of the record store he’d gone into and both of their gazes fell onto the man who held a small plastic bag with mostly likely a CD in it.

Rohan couldn’t help but sigh as he watched the man check the empty street several times before crossing it.

“This is giving me a headache.” Yukako commented, massing her temples like she was some big superstar under pressure. “Mr. Kishibe, there is literally _nothing_ stopping you from entering a relationship with Mr. Kujo.”

He hesitated, opened his mouths several times before he sighed again. “How should I go about it?” He asked her, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable.

“Be bold.” She told him, and of course she'd say that, how very Yukako of her. Then she seemed to contemplate on that. “But not in a sexual way, try to keep it as pure as possible.”

Rohan seemed unsure at that.

But then a lightbulb seemingly appeared above her head. “Oh! I know, invite him on a date.” Then, as if already watching the future unfold, she glared at him. “And make sure it’s _obvious_ that you’re going on a date. Don’t be wishy-washy about this.”

Rohan groaned at being scolded before even fucking up. “What date? Where would I take him?”

Yukako shrugged. “There’s a fair this weekend at F-city harbor.” Then she suddenly looked quite displeased at what she’d said herself. “Me and Koichi will be there, please do not approach us.”

Then she got up from her seat, dusting of invisible particles from her skirt before taking her half-empty smoothie with her. “I expect you to pull yourself together Mr. Kishibe. So long.”

And just like that, the ice queen of Morioh was gone.

 

~

 

“Grandson of mine, I need you to please grow a pair.” Joseph told Jotaro as he rocked a sunglass-clad baby in his arms.

“Tch.” Jotaro scoffed, not wanting to be scolded by his old geezer of a grandfather. “Mind your own business, geezer.” He told him rudely.

“When I asked you how things were going with your boyfriend I expected some nice chatter, not for you to tell me you have no boyfriend at all!”

“Tch.” Jotaro scoffed once more, taking a bite out of the sandwich he’d made.

“I will be going back to New York soon, and I demand that you introduce Rohan-chan as your boyfriend to me before I do so!” He exclaimed. “Honestly, I don’t understand why it’s taking you so long. Care to give this old man an explanation?”

Jotaro sighed, though his sigh contained a great deal of annoyance compared to the loving sugary sighs Rohan kept polluting the air with.

“I don’t know! Okay, gramps?!” he practivally threw his sandwich back on his plate before taking his signature hat off and running a hand through his hair. “I just… it seemed like we we’re both so close to… _doing_ something about it and then.. we just messed up the order and now I can’t just… retrace my steps! It’s not that easy!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Amateur.”_ Joseph spat, glaring at his grandson just for Jotaro to glare back. “Look, I’ll be kind and give you a romantic scenario to work with. And you better listen up because I never failed in my romantic endeavors!” Then Joseph took a moment to think, rummaging his old brain for something good before his eyes popped wide with an Einstein-like quality. “Rohan-chan likes music right?”

Jotaro cringed. “Don’t call him that.”

“Why don’t you buy a CD with a nice love song on it, sing along to it, make sure you know the lyrics, and casually make it seem as if you’re singing to him!” Joseph practically beamed. “Old man still has it! Ha ha!! Then – ohhhh, then you should kiss him! And make it slow and romantic! Don’t you _dare_ go for something sexual boy, you better control yourself!”

“Says you, I don’t think you’re a good advocate for self-control, are you now gramps?”

Joseph merely huffed at that, not nearly as affected now that he finally established a good relationship with his son Josuke and managed to make peace with his wife Suzy Q. “After that, ask him on a date. Make it romantic Jojo, look him in the eyes and all that.”

As Jotaro pictured the scenario in his mind’s eye, he couldn’t help but blush. He could already see Rohan’s expression when Jotaro asked him, the smile that would appear on the others face would be blinding with its brilliance.

Unconsciously, Jotaro began to smile.

“Oh my, you’re in _deep_.” Joseph commented. “Ah youth,” Joseph said longingly, looking up into the ceiling and pretending it was the sky. “I’ll see your sweet ass in heaven Caesar-chan.”

Jotaro burst out into uncharacteristic laughter at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeeeeeed, expected some failing (and succesful) romantizing and also a cute date??? OH YES BABY! LET THE FLUFF WASH OVER YOU; GET READY!!! Please tell me what you think, even if it's a short chapter, i am dying to hear from you all!! I've missed every last one of you T^T <3 <3
> 
> btw, the young blood smoothie is an actual real-life smoothie from a shop called joe and the juice. Cellery, lemon, apple!! Lol, i just thought the name went so well with Yukako's character :P  
> Also, writing the interaction between Yukako and Rohan was soooo much fun!! I almost made it Josuke who appeared there, but I figured I should evolve myself a little from the "Everything is going my way" era and expose another chara a little more. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wanna make it clear, that when i first started this fic, it was because i wanted to write about a wholesome Rohan and Jotaro get together, no drama, no nothing. Just me, showcasing how well their personalities go well together and then moving along. Honestly, i wanted this to be longer, because well, i love writing about these two. But... ugh, writing a healthy wholesome story, with no drama or angst... is boring.There. I said it. It's boring af.  
> I mean, ugh. I can only go so far with my cute sugary plots before i get bored outta my skull. So this is indeed the last chapter. I think it rounds off everything nicely, all the things is their heads, their awkwardness and then the eventual feeling natural around each other. This is why I'm not gonna drag and kill the story, because I think it ends well here. And honestly, too many days I've been sitting with it open only for me to type fuck all because i have ZERO plot ideas. So I apologize if you wanted more, I'll probs write another jotahan fic someday tho, so look forward to something original. Until then, enjoy the rest of this piece.

That night, Jotaro came home pretty late. He'd been hanging out at the beach the whole day, thinking about how he wanted to make Rohan his boyfriend and how much that actually  _meant._

He mentally cursed themselves for being such a fool, overcome with such _feels._ Despite having done rather lewd things together, now, confronted with said _feels,_ neither had enough bravery and libido to break the ice.

For some reason, Rohan even found it embarrassing for Jotaro to cook for them, so he ordered delivery pizza.

Whilst they waited for their pizza, Rohan sat down by his VHS stash to find a movie to put on as they did most nights, during this time, Jotaro stiffly sat on the couch as a whirlpool of thoughts started to rampage at unimaginable speeds behind his blank impassive face.

He couldn’t help but reconsider his plan of attack, which well, was kind of Joseph’s plan of attack really.

What did Joseph even know about romanticism? He was a scumbag playboy after all! ... or well, used to be anyways.

But well, Jotaro has bought the CD now, and he didn’t really have any other plan of attack so…. To hell with it.

Pulling his hat down a little lower and keeping himself impossibly levelheaded, Jotaro opened his mouth only for a single word to fall out. “CD…” Rohan, curious at the what on earth could have triggered Jotaro to suddenly blurt that out, turned around and Jotaro instinctively, pulled his hat down even lower. “Bought one… earlier.”

Rohan suppressed a giggle at Jotaro’s surprising cave man speech. “Yeah, I saw you going into the store earlier.” He admitted.

Jotaro looked up at that though, suddenly quite confused. “Really?” he asked, since he hadn’t seen Rohan at all.

Now Rohan looked at bit embarrassed, his pink ears giving him away again. “Yeah, I was at the café by the central square.”

“Oh.” Jotaro said dumbly to that, and suddenly silence fell upon them. “We should listen to it… the uh, album.” He said, but despite that, didn’t get from his seat on the sofa at all.

For some reason, the obvious awkwardness with which Jotaro was operating with this evening, strangely only made Rohan feel that much more at ease. Quite suddenly, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. “Well?” he asked, mirth twinkling in his eyes. “Aren’t you going to get it then?”

Jotaro opened his mouth dumbly for an “ _ah”_ to fall out, and pulling his hat down again – that really was such a give-away habit of his for when he felt embarrassed – and left the room to get the CD.  

On the way, Jotaro mentally chastised himself for being so awkward, and vowed that when he came back into the living room, that he’d be one smooth operator.

 

~

 

Rohan got up from his floor and sat on the sofa instead, a smile still playing on his face as he recalled Jotaro’s almost legendary awkwardness.

Rohan wondered why on earth it was Jotaro that was now acting shy and awkward, Rohan had been under the illusion that he’d been the one playing that part for the most of the time. What with the way Jotaro sometimes seemed to tease him.

But then again, Rohan wasn’t stupid, the moment he’d seen Jotaro pull his hat down a record number of 3 times in 1 minute, just to suggest they listen to a CD, spoke volumes.

It was no coincidence that Rohan had the stand that he had, Rohan was _deathly_ perceptive.He could often times read others to a scary degree without even the need of his stand.

It was obvious really, that Rohan had fallen in love with Jotaro, just as it was obvious that Jotaro had fallen in love with him.

Really, there could be no other explanation. Rohan believed in his instincts, and yet… despite that, despite knowing that confessing their rather obvious emotional attraction to each other was mutual, he was still so scared.

Why was it, that holding the other’s hand seemed like such a monumental feat, when Rohan had been holding Jotaro’s cock without the slightest bit of shame?

If anything, that was interesting in and off itself.

But the fact remained that he scared.

Scared because… this was just so… out of his domain.

 _Love_ , was just… so out of his domain.

Rohan was usually confident about everything in his life, his confidence shone with such blinding brilliance that it really was just so overwhelming.

He knew he had a great body, he knew he could be desirable to look at, that people would want to fuck him. This was why it wasn’t difficult to engage in those activities with Jotaro, he knew he was hot, knew Jotaro was hot, so really, there was nothing to worry about.

And yet, even the shining diamond that was Rohan’s confidence, had its tiny cracks.

After all, Rohan didn’t really think that his personality was something you called… well, _nice_.

He knew he had his fare share of flaws, that he pissed a lot of people off, but usually he didn’t care much about that since he’d never actually _met_ someone whose opinion he genuinely cared about.

For once, Rohan was nervous.

Anxious even, that the one he’d come to like would not like everything he had to offer.

Rohan wanted to be loved, wholly.

And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he thought that might just be impossible.

 

Ugh.

Depressing.

Rohan shook his head and tried to rid himself of his doubts, but finding that a mere shake of the head didn’t help much, he decided to put on a black and white movie despite Jotaro asking to only listening to music. He’d mute it, so there’d be no problem right? Right now he just wanted to have something to look at while Jotaro took his sweet time to put the damn music on.

 

~

 

As Jotaro stood and contemplated whether or not he should skip straight to the song he was going to sing along too, or if he should he play the album from the start, he finally got tired of his own attitude and put the damn CD in already.  

As the music started, Jotaro argued to himself that a proper buildup would be due, and that he obviously should start the CD from the beginning. Duh.

When he came into the living room, suave jazzy tunes accompanying him, he was very relieved to see the silent movie playing on TV. He knew he didn’t have any conversation starters on hand, so maybe focusing on some moving pictures and comment on them would be easier.

When Rohan saw him enter, he smiled a little. “I uhh, put a movie on, but it’s silent, so I figure I doesn’t really matter, right? We can still hear the music I mean.”

“Oh. Yes. That’s fine.” Jotaro said before taking a seat on the sofa as well, a nice comfortable distance from Rohan.

He absolutely hated the fact that he didn’t have the balls to be as confident as before. Before they starting hooking up, he hadn’t been afraid to sit closer to Rohan, lean into his ear to whisper a thing or two, just to see the other blush and fidget.

But now… He supposed he realized how important he thought this actually was. How important _Rohan_ was to him…  how much he wanted to do this for real, keep him by his side.

Jotaro wanted to do stuff right.

Ugggghhh…. Jotaro wanted to pull his hat father down just at the thought of that, but thankfully refrained.

To be honest, he didn’t even quite know what the _right_ procedure was, how grand. How awesome.

 

As if to pull Jotaro out of his self-chastising session however, Rohan suddenly spoke up.

“This is a nice album.” He said, then with a chuckle he added: “It’s funny isn’t it? I have seen this movie before, but the whole feeling of it becomes so different when there’s another soundtrack to it.” He pulled his knees up beneath his chin as he regarded the screen with fascination. “It’s like I’m watching a different movie entirely.”

Jotaro looked down, and couldn’t help but stare at Rohan’s hand, thinking about how much he wanted to hold it.

“It’s interesting really, since music isn’t really applicable in my field of work. I know countless artist that try to draw and create the feeling of music playing, but it really is impossible to pull off. Makes me realize there are perks to each trade.”

Rohan spoke a little more about art and music, when suddenly, far too soon in Jotaro’s opinion, the starting tunes to Al Green’s – Let’s stay together, started to play.

With his own hand right next to Rohan’s (Jotaro having sneaked his own closer and closer as the other talked), a good 2 cm keeping them from touching each other, Jotaro exhaled as he gathered his courage.

“Oh wow, I really love this song.” He commented in an effort to sound casual, but just came out sound entirely too robotic and rushed when he almost didn’t get to finish the sentence before Al Green started to sing.

A couple beats behind and rushing to catch up, Jotaro began to sing along with a dreadfully monotones voice.

_“I’m~ So in love with you. Whatever you want to do, is alright with me~”_

Jotaro looked his whole body had gone paralyzed, his voice was quiet and didn’t fit well with Al Green’s smooth velvety voice _at all_.  And well, Rohan would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a little funny.

Meanwhile, all Jotaro could do was regret his life decisions as he realized too late in the game, that singing goddamn _Let’s stay together,_ might be coming on too strong.

Welp, no way back now.

“ _Cause you make me feel, so brand new~ And I~ want to spend my life with you.”_

God. It was just so obvious that this was Jotaro’s very roundabout way of having them start dating, and oh my goodness; it was just dreadfully adorable, but at the same time so _awkward_.

Damn… Rohan really loved this big awkward man, he could feel warmth spreading from his chest through the rest of his body and he tried to keep his dorky smile to a minimum.

And quite suddenly, it was Rohan’s turn to notice how close his and Jotaro’s hand were, as well as how tense it looked, stiff as a board, just like Jotaro himself.

_“Let me say that since~ Baby, since we’ve been together. Loving you forever~ is what I need~~”_

Finally, Rohan started to take pity on Jotaro.

The man was obviously trying his best… so Rohan would too.

“ _Oh let me, be the one you come running to~~ I’ll never be untrue”_

Rohan inched his finger closer to Jotaro’s hand. “ _Oh baby~”_ and then, suddenly Rohan had linked Jotaro’s and his pinky together.

And honestly, the gesture was so so tame, and soooo _middle school_. And yet, it was still one of the greatest feeling Rohan had ever experienced. The biggest rush of warmth ever seemed to wash over his soul as Jotaro turned his head in blatant surprise.

Rohan’s cheeks positively _flamed._

Despite the warmth in his face however, Rohan kept going, because tonight was the night damn it! They were going to start dating as of today!!

And so, Rohan carried on the song.  _“Let’s stay together~”_ He said, looking straight into Jotaro’s eyes and squeezing the other’s pinky the slightest to make sure, he knew exactly what Rohan was trying to get at.

Entertainingly, Jotaro couldn’t help but add in the choir, going “ _’gether~”_ right after Rohan did, making Rohan brake out into a brilliant smile, and effectively contaminating Jotaro with it as well.

This was just so stupid.

 _“Loving you is whether~”_ Jotaro sang.

“ _Whether~~”_ Rohan choired.

 _"Whether times are good or bad, angry or sad.”_ The two sang in unison, both obviously teetering on the edge of laughter..

Rohan grinned brightly, and with the awkward mood changed into a happy and silly one, he kept onto his streak of confidence and straddled Jotaro’s lap, smiling down at him with the outmost happiness.

“You’re smiling.” Jotaro said dumbly, because right he couldn’t quite articulate intelligently that this was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Rohan’s cheeks hurt from his smiling. “So are you.” He told him cheekily, before giving up the middle school pinky game and lacing their hands together.

“Go on a date with me.” Rohan suggested, and Jotaro nodded, his eyes never leaving Rohan.

Rohan giggled in the cutest way, before leaning down and kissing Jotaro gently.

Jotaro couldn’t even help it, smiling was so uncharacteristic of him, and yet here he was, smiling against Rohan’s lips.

“Why are you smiling?” Rohan asked, forehead glued to Jotaro’s.

Jotaro kissed him again.

“Because I’m happy.”

And just like that, he suddenly tackled Rohan into the sofa for the most lovingly slow make out session in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story, I hope you liked the end and don't hate me too much for cutting it off here. I'll be back with a more interesting story though, so fret not my friends. See you when I see you (~‾▿‾)~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! I live for your sweet words my dear friends! <3


End file.
